1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices for precharging bitlines to a power supply voltage level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices include memory cells for storing data, bitlines for connecting the memory cells and peripheral circuits for transferring data, and a bitline sense amplifier for sensing signals passing through the bitlines.
In general, the bitlines are precharged to a half level of a power supply voltage, such as Vdd/2. The bitline sense amplifier determines the data stored in the memory cell as “0” or “1” by comparing a level of a bitline of a corresponding memory cell with a level of a complementary bitline.
However, a data sensing margin is more and more decreased as the level of the power supply voltage is more and more decreased, making it more difficult to determine the data stored in the memory cell.